The main flush inlet of the conventional toilet bowl is small and is rectangular in cross section, and is generally vertical. Therefore, the amount of water needed to flush it is comparatively small and weak, and since the water flushes along the rear wall of the toilet bowl without having any guiding means to direct the flush-water into the toilet bowl the resistance of the wall often results in reducing the effect of flushing. Furthermore, since the secondary flush inlets of the conventional toilet bowl are many in number and are constructed in such a way that the secondary flush enters in more than one direction simultaneously with the main flush, the secondary flush only reduces the effect of the main flush. In addition, the conventional toilet bowls have the drawback that at the beginning of the flush, the waste is not immediately removed and requires additional water to flush it away and causes a lot of noise. Although, several types of silent operation of the toilet bowl have been proposed, most of them are not accepted to commercially, since a great deal of water i.e. 20 liters, is particularly required.